


[Podfic] Sushi Night Just Got a Hell of a Lot More Interesting

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John invite Greg over for an eclectic dining experience and an even wilder physical experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sushi Night Just Got a Hell of a Lot More Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sushi Night Just Got a Hell of a Lot More Interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821933) by [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder). 



Length: 51:26  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4e9vkiyku52pbbv/Sushi+Night+Just+Got+a+Hell+of+a+Lot+More+Interesting+-+a_xmasmurder.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sushi-night-just-got-hell-of-lot-more-interesting) (mp3/m4b)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/sushi-night-just-got-a-hell-of-a-lot-more-interesting-a_xmasmurder) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music: [Your Love Is My Drug (violin cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNQXIO8GNT8) \- Pyrofiliac


End file.
